


Prick of the Sword

by twistedchick



Category: Georgette Heyer - The Masqueraders
Genre: Age of Sail, Crossdressing, Multi, Swordplay, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/twistedchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swordfight, a staircase, and three lovers quoting Sir Andrew Marvell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prick of the Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marna Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marna+Nightingale).



> _ "That's a very pretty pair, Tony. I don't deny it. You must know you've to embrace the brother if you would embrace the sister."_
> 
> _"My dear Beatrice, do you suppose I did not know it? It's a devoted couple. I wouldn't have it otherwise."_

The butler answering the door at Barham House ushered Sir Anthony Fanshawe into a parlor, but the few minutes he had expected to wait grew long. He listened and heard the dance of footsteps overhead, and, disdaining the wait alone, followed them upstairs. The snick of swordplay came to his ear as he opened the door.

The Long Gallery's portraits looked down their supercilious noses at a duo who danced at their swords' points, in stocking feet, across the polished hardwood floor.

"Nay, my Peter! Point and thrust, not sweep. Recall that this is a smallsword, not a saber." The gentleman in blue demonstrated again for his taller companion. "Pass beyond the tip of your opponent's blade, with the merest touch move it aside and press onward."

Peter stopped to tuck a lone strand of hair back into a riband tied at the nape of his neck. "I fear I shall never prove as deadly as you, Robin."

"Ah, but you are deadly, my dear," Sir Anthony said. The sword fighters turned toward him and smiled. "You stole my heart some time back."

"And you mine, as well, sir." Peter made him a graceful bow. "You were not due for some hours, I think. Was the town so boring?"

"Not at all, but your presence is far more fascinating." Sir Anthony put an arm around Peter. "Especially when you eschew your skirts, my dear."

"I had thought you wished only to have me in them," said Peter, "and to have me only be Prudence."

"In society, yes, but not at home."

"La, my dear, not yet wed and bowing to his will already!" Robin mocked gently. "Where's the fiery spirit of the Tremaines?" He bowed, sweeping his smallsword in an extravagant gesture. "Tell me not that I am the only passionate lover here!"

"I would never say that." Peter ducked away from Sir Anthony's embrace and and past her brother. "But if you would have me, sirrah, you must needs catch me first."

"And when I catch you, my dear?"

"If you catch me, we may make sport as we wish." She was at the far end of the long hallway. "If I reach the foyer first? You must do as I wish."

"A fine thing, this! What of me?" Robin skipped and skidded toward her, his blade at the ready.

Her laughter, on the way out the door, was her only reply.

Sir Anthony, roused, stretched his legs as he raced down the hall, the leather soles and heels of his riding boots thudding where the siblings' feet only skidded. He had the advantage in height, but Robin had swift feet and reached the door ahead of him. He charged into the hall by the stairway to find Robin racing down the stairs and Peter sliding down the curving bannister, laughing. But Sir Anthony had never yet played to lose, so he vaulted over the railing to the foyer -- in time for the other two to run into him and knock him over.

They lay in a tangle of legs and laughter on the parquetry.

"I say we have all won," Sir Anthony said. "And now?"

"Let us sport us while we may," Robin said, making bold to reach over and kiss him. "And rather at once our time devour than languish in his slow-chapped power."

Sir Anthony was caught by surprise but gave as good as he received, and Robin drew back breathless, licking his lips.

"What a Marvell you are," Peter mocked. "Since my mountain has come to us, shall we all wander to somewhere where we may be private?"

"With both of you?" Sir Andrew's eyebrows rose.

"If you've no objection, sir. After all, you do plan to be part of the family, do you not?"

"As long as you don't mind languishing a bit in my power, dear heart." Sir Andrew shook his head. "I'll warrant it is not slow-chapped, for all that." He came to his feet and reached a hand down to help the others.

"I believe there's a withdrawing room over there that should afford us couches aplenty." Peter untied his hair and pulled his cravat aside, betraying the gentle swell of breasts. "T'will be prudential, I suspect."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marna Nightingale in the Yuletide 2007 challenge. Thanks to neotoma for instant and excellent betareading.


End file.
